charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell
The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell is the 14th episode of the sixth season and the 125th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A Magic School mentor calls upon the Charmed Ones to find out who cast the spell of darkness upon the school and conjured up the Headless Horsemen who's been busy beheading the teachers! Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Dean Shelton as Zachary *Christopher Neiman as Sigmund *Adam Hendershott as Slick *Mitchah Williams as Quentin *Elena Finney as Enola *Sarah Rafferty as Carol *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Special Musical Guest *Ziggy Marley Co-Stars *J. Anthony Woods as Herman *Cate Cohen as Teacher's Aid Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Spells ''To Vanquish the Headless Horseman : ''Power of Three, unite! : End this grisly fright, : Reverse the roles, : and make us whole! * Piper used an unknown spell to turn Slick into a toad temporarily. (off-screen) Powers *'Sensing Evil:' Used by a demon to scan for evil in Wyatt. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt, Leo, Gideon, Chris and Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Demons to attack Phoebe in the Vision Quest. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Demons. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Enola to make Phoebe see her as a wolf. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe, trying to read Enola's emotion. Later on, she read Zachary's emotions. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to make himself invisible. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Gideon to orb Sigmund's head to where all the other heads where being kept. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Slick to shift into another student. *'Levitation:' Used by a teenage student, five nursery school kids, and Phoebe. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a student to levitate Zachary and by Zachary to throw Gideon across the conservatory. *'Conjuration:' Used by Herman to conjure an apple. Gideon used it to conjure a door portal leading to magic school. *'Telepathy:' Used by Zachary to replicate Telekinesis, Conjuration, Astral Projection, Shapeshifting and Molecular Immobilization. Enola used it to read Phoebe's mind. *'Immunity: ' Zachary displayed immunity to Molecular Immobilization. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb a small group of magic school student up to The Upper Regions. *'Summoning:' Used by the Charmed Ones to summon the headless horseman. *'Astral Projection:' Used by Teacher's Aid and Zachary. Notes and Trivia *This is Gildart Jackson's first appearance as Gideon, and also of Magic School. * When all the heads are put on something, an object is always there to hide the hole. Sigmund's head was on a table cloth, Piper's was on a cabinet with her body in it, and then Paige and hers were on books with Phoebe's on a map. *Kaley Cuoco, who portrays Billie Jenkins, starred in a movie about the Headless Horseman, which, ironically, was called "The Hollow", which is also a name of an ancient vapor on Charmed, seen in Season 4 and Season 8. *This episode shows the most people being orbed by just one person. *This is one of four episodes that has the word "Halliwell" in the title. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. * Piper is the first sister to be beheaded, conveniently hiding Holly Marie Combs's pregnancy for the majority of the episode. * Phoebe discovers that Chris is Piper and Leo's second son, but only if he can get them back together in time. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" (1820). *When Paige refers to Gideon, she uses the name Obi-Wan Kenobi, a character from the Star Wars saga. *Piper threatened to turn Slick into a toad with a spell, invoking a common stereotype of witches. *The introduction of a Magic School is often attributed to the popularity of Harry Potter, which is mostly set in a school for wizards and witches. Glitches * Zachary was able to tap into Piper's power and freeze the other students, although her power doesn't work on good witches. * While Piper's head is perched atop the cabinet, her hair moves into different positions: around her neck, off to the side and behind her head. * When the students are frozen, they're together; when Phoebe and Chris return to the Manor, Zachary is separated from the others and they are in different positions. * When the sisters' heads are on the table, you can clearly see the hole under Phoebe's head. Gallery Episode Stills 05xddd.jpg 04xeeee.jpg 02xsdd.jpg 01xdd.jpg 03adffd.jpg 614c.jpg 04124567.jpg 614i.jpg 614h.jpg Behind the Scenes 03131.jpg 03232.jpg 03333.jpg 052.jpg International Titles *'French:' Le cavalier sans tête (The Horseman Without Head) * Finnish: 'Päätön ratsumies ''(The Headless Horseman) *'''Italian: Il mistero di Sleepy Halliwell (The Mistery of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Czech:' Události v Magické škole (Events in the Magic School) *'Slovak:' Legenda Sleepy Halliwellovej (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Russian:' Легенда о спящей Холливелл o spjaščej Hollivell (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Spanish (Spain):' La leyenda de la Halliwell durmiente'' (The Legend of the Halliwell Sleeper)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Leyenda del jinete sin Cabeza'' (The Legend of Headless Horseman)'' *'Serbian:' Legenda uspavanih Halivelovih *'German:' Die kopflosen Drei (The Headless Three) *'Hungarian: '''A fejnélküli Halliwellek legendája (''The Legend of Headless Halliwells) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6